guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dragon's Lair (mission)
Objectives Gain audience with the prophet Glint. * Defeat the Facet of Light. * Defeat the Facet of Nature. * Defeat the Facet of Chaos. * Defeat the Facet of Darkness. * Defeat the Facet of Elements. * Defeat the Facet of Strength. * BONUS Defeat Glint. Walkthrough Primary To complete the Dragon's Lair mission, you must talk to Glint at the end of a series of six distinct areas, called "facets", one for each profession. Each of these facets has its own distinct disadvantage. At the end of each, you have to defeat a boss to open a portal to the next facet. Note that every facet boss has an elite skill that can be captured, so you may want to bring two Signets of Capture on this mission. The mission takes some time to do, but it is not very difficult and can be done easily with henchmen. At the beginning of the mission, you will find yourself in a small crystalline chamber with one Forgotten Gate Keeper. Talk to him to have him open a portal. Proceed to the Facet of Light. Facet of Light right|Domain of Health Draining While you are in this area, all party members will be under the spell Domain of Health Draining and suffer a Health degeneration of −3. This will put your healers under constant stress, so advance carefully and give them time to actually heal. You will encounter solitary Forgotten Sages and pairs of Enchanted Swords and Enchanted Hammers here. Defeat the Facet of Light to open a portal to the Facet of Nature. It's wise to bring Heal Party with you for this Facet. Well of Blood is also helpful, giving the group an occasional chance to pause and rest without losing health. Tip: About midway down the ramp right before the ice (where you fight the facet) the degeneration is not active! Try to keep your whole party here to heal up before the big fight. Facet of Nature right|Domain of Slow Here, you will be under the influence of Domain of Slow, which will decrease your movement speed. You have to fight your way through trios of Enchanted Bows and pairs of Enchanted Swords and Hammers. Defeat the Facet of Nature to open a portal to the Facet of Chaos Facet of Chaos In this area, you will not be under the influence of a permanent effect. Instead, you will have to deal with the fact that the Crystal Spiders you will encounter in large numbers have the skills Shatter Enchantment and Hex Breaker. There are areas that are divided from the main path by clear crystal walls. Behind those walls, pairs of Forgotten Illusionists wait for players to come too close. It is possible to cast spells that don't have a projectile through those walls. Similarly, the area at the end of this facet is divided by many low walls, allowing spellcasting and ranged attacks. Melee fighters will have to run around the obstacles; be careful not to aggro too many enemy groups at once when doing so. Defeat the Facet of Chaos to open a portal to the Facet of Darkness. Facet of Darkness right|Domain of Energy Draining Here you will be under the effect of Domain of Energy Draining. Everyone will suffer from Energy Degeneration of −1. In addition, everyone (both players and enemies) will be enchanted with Death Nova at Death Magic 0. You will encounter Forgotten Cursebearers and Rock-Eater Scarabs. Defeat the Facet of Darkness to open a portal to the Facet of Elements. Tip: Even if Death Nova is removed via Enchantment removal, it will be reapplied in a few seconds. Use this to your advantage with skills like Shatter Enchantment. Facet of Elements Here you will encounter Forgotten Arcanists and Crystal Guardians, powerful Earth Elementalists. Watch the nearby pairs of Arcanists when attacking a group of Guardians; they will often attack you from behind while you are engaged in a fight. There are also areas in this facet where the elements are going crazy; you will be bombarded by effects similar to Elementalist spells while passing through (the circles cycle between Eruption, Fire Storm, Maelstrom and Chain Lightning before going inactive and restarting). These areas are easily recognizable by their glowing circles (similar to Elementalist's Wards). Obviously, you should not stay inside those areas while fighting; leave them as quickly as possible. Defeat the Facet of Elements to open a portal to the Facet of Strength. The environmental effects share the names of spells, but they have different names, icons and destriptions (which simply say "Spell: ()": *Eruption: 35 damage per second vs AR 60 and blindness (unknown duration) *Fire Storm: 32 damage per second vs AR 60 *Maelstrom: 35 damage per second vs AR 60 and interrupts spells *Chain Lightning: 71 damage vs AR 60 at the start of the animation, no effect afterwards Facet of Strength Every player (but not monsters) will be knocked down every 20 seconds for 5 seconds while in this area. Warrior skills that prevent knockdown (like Dolyak Signet or Balanced Stance) are very useful here. You will have to fight pairs of Enchanted Swords and Hammers. There are also groups of one Enchanted Sword, one Crystal Guardian and three Crystal Spiders; these can usually be avoided. Defeat the [[Facet of St to Glint's chamber. Note: If you skip this cinematic, you will miss an important part of the story. Unlike the six previous cinematics, where all that is seen is the party walking through the portal, this time Glint will explain what is going on, so you may want to watch it. Tip: The Elementalist skill Ward of Stability helps tremendously here. It is available in Cantha. Glint's Chamber When you have arrived in Glint's chamber, you have finished the mission. You can either end it by walking through the portal, which will take you to Droknar's Forge, or try the mission bonus. Bonus After you meet Glint, do not go through the portal. Instead, pick up a Dragon Egg. Enraged, Glint will turn hostile. Kill her to complete the bonus. But, be warned, she is among the hardest single opponents in the game, in the company of Rotscale and The Lich Lord. However, should you fail, do not worry; she will resurrect you and send you to Droknar's Forge anyway. Killing Glint When assembling a party to take on Glint make sure everyone understands his or her role. At minimum, your party should have the following: *At least one interrupter (better two in case one bungles or goes down). This player's job is to interrupt Crystal Hibernation. Doing so is imperative for victory. Mesmers with Cry of Frustration or Signet of Disruption, Rangers with Disrupting Lunge or Distracting Shot are the most obvious choice for this, but other options, like Necromancers with Spinal Shivers or Warriors with Disrupting Chop can work, too. When choosing interrupt skills, be aware that Crystal Hibernation is not a spell. The outstanding skills are the ones which not only interrupt, but also increase the recycle time of that skill. *One or more solid tank. This player should position himself right next to Glint, before someone else picks up the dragon egg to trigger the bonus. He or she should maintain her aggro to protect his or her more fragile team members from Glint's vicious attacks. He or she could also bring interrupting skills to help prevent Crystal Haze and carry Wild Blow to easily get rid of Jagged Crystal Skin. *One or more hex removers, who get rid of Crystal Haze. Pre-casting Holy Veil on key party members is a good idea, other than that Inspired Hex (or Revealed Hex) works best; it can be reused immediately as Crystal Haze is a monster skill and won't replace it. Other helpful roles: *A blood necro with Grenth's Balance can do major damage by shedding some hp with sacrifice, then using Grenth's Balance to do the ultimate hp damage. A 55 hp Necro does not work, however, since the damage from Grenth's Balance is limited by the caster's maximum health. *Blindness, Weakness and hexes that decrease the target's attack speed or cause the target to miss can be used to reduce Glint's offensive power. *Rangers with Burning Arrow (Elite Bow Attack aquired from the Nightfall campaign) do well against Glint; combine with Necromancers using Virulence. *If you don't want to use Wild Blow or other stance-ending skills, consider bringing the Ranger elite Greater Conflagration, which converts all physical damage to fire damage. This allows you to ignore Jagged Crystal Skin. The same result could be achieved if all party members use weapons that do not deal physical damage, for example a Warrior using a Fiery axe, a Ranger using a Shocking bow, etc. You should of course also bring one healer and/or protection monk. The rest of the party should focus on dealing as much damage as possible. Because of Glint's high level and armor, health-degeneration and armor-ignoring damage works best. Glint is slow and her ranged attacks have a considerable 'flight' time; run and strafe to avoid getting hit. They tend to take off at least half (~175 or more damage) of a character's max health, regardless of class. Try to keep everyone above 50% health; use self-heals if the party's Monks are busy. Everyone should bring a Resurrection Signet and use it immediately if a party-member goes down. There is no time for skills like Resurrect in this battle. A Mesmer with Wastrel's Worry can be a powerful ally while facing Glint as well. Due to Glint's half hex/condition duration (as other Tyrian Bosses have), Wastel's Worry will trigger in 1.5 seconds. This allows the mesmer to "spam" the skill almost constantly inflicting massive armor ignoring damage to glint. The skill Psychic Distraction is also a powerful skill to use against Glint, as it can interrupt any of her skills (provided your party's mesmer is adept at interrupting). Note: Glint likes to stay in one spot; the entire party can sometimes retreat to safety for a rest break before heading back into the fray. The party will regenerate health faster than Glint can naturally, so this can give a slight advantage. Alternative 1 You may exploit the AI's reaction to several AoE hits on an enemy causing them to run away. Ignite Arrows constantly pressuring Glint, with additional Ignite hits from Dual Shot and Needling Shot, keeps her constantly running away. This will prevent Glint from dealing much damage with her attacks. However, you will still have to deal with her skills like described above. Alternative 2 A Ranger-heavy team with lots of traps can greatly improve the odds of defeating Glint. Before picking up a Dragon Egg, everyone should lay as many traps as possible all around Glint. As soon as the battle begins, Glint will be hit with Burning, Crippled, Bleeding, Blind, and also Poison if Viper's Nest is used. Additionally, damage from Dust Trap ignores armor, which is quite useful versus Glint. Glint attacks slowly, so it is more than likely that there will be opportunities during the battle to trap right under her. Virulence and Fragility can be used for further damage. "Victory is Mine!" can be used for healing, if it's available. The elite skill Extend Conditions could also help, though it isn't a Prophecies skill. With Henchmen This bonus can and has been done with all-hench parties. Consider that Little Thom carries Wild Blow, and that Claude, who loves to spam Blood Ritual, carries Grenth's Balance. Also, with Alesia and Lina, you have a healing and a protection monk. Thus four of the roles described above can be fulfilled. The remaining party slots should be filled with Orion and Reyna for damage-dealing. Lastly, it is recommended to bring Dunham; he has Shatter Hex, Empathy, and Crippling Anguish, all of which are useful against Glint. He will effectively keep her snared and degenerating for the entire battle. *Stefan is not recommended, because he does not carry Wild Blow, and will thus be annihlated by Jagged Crystal Skin. Bringing Greater Conflagration would negate this point. *Hex removal is useful, but not absolutely necessary. Glint usually targets Alesia or Lina first. Once either dies and is resurrected by Resurrection Signet, Crystal Haze is gone, so healing proceeds as normal. *The only truly important role the player must provide is interruption, to use against Crystal Hibernation. E/Mo and Mo/E will have problems with this, because Glint cannot be knocked down - in this case, it is better to use a human party and/or attempt this after changing professions. Creatures Bosses (Elite Skill Captures) * Facet of Strength: Gladiator's Defense * Facet of Nature: Melandru's Resilience * Facet of Darkness: Grenth's Balance * Facet of Light: Shield of Regeneration * Facet of Chaos: Mantra of Recall * Facet of Elements: Lightning Surge Dialogues Briefing from the Forgotten Gate Keeper. Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Droknar's Forge Additional Notes * The player is advised to bring two Signets of Capture, as there will always be two elite skills that they can capture on their first run through the mission, unless they are playing an Assassin, Ritualist, Paragon or Dervish. * Very often it happens that a player accidentially steps into the portal before the rest of the party can capture the elite skill from the facet. To avoid this it is recommended to lure the facet away from its initial position before attacking it. Also, the Signet of Capture can be activated from a reasonable distance away from the facet's corpse. Be sure to ask your party members if any of them need to capture a skill before approaching the portal. * The lair is the exclusive home to Gladiator's Defense; all the other skills can be found elsewhere. Shield of Regeneration, Grenth's Balance, and Lightning Surge are core elites, and thus can be found in all campaigns. Melandru's Resilience can also be found during the quest The Titan Source. Dragon's Lair, The